Queen of the Cartel
by LadyAvalynn
Summary: This is a story of a girl who decided to take the path of her absent father. To take his kingdom and expand it to something much more. A story of Kagome Higurashi the famous Queen of the cartel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone.**

 **First I would like to say that I will be updating Death soon...lost my inspiration for it.**

 **Second my keyboard died again so this was written on my s9 and was not/ has not been edited or over looked. Mistakes will happen in this chapter but I hope to get them cleared up soon.**

 **Thirdly Review and tell me what you think of this story**

 **A few side notes: Kagome is going to be vastly different**

 **Kikyo isnt a bad guy in this one**

 **I like Naraku**

 **Bankotsu is a major player**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Introduction**

Every little girl looks up to their father for guidance in the world and what is suppose to be the example for a husband. They watch how a man is supposed to treat a woman how much respect he shows her and what not. But when males are missing from little girls lives or simply men that are extremely unhealthy for them. Well those little girls grow up to seek unhealthy attention. They slip into a world full of shadows and false hope. Seeking men that will be that father figure, turning to drugs use and prostitution for a little more attention. But not all girls turn out like this. Not there are the girls that use their heads and turn their lives around and become great. That is what happened to the Higurashi sisters, their father had been absent their entire lives. Only bits of information from their mother were what got them through the early years.

Kikyo Higurashi was the oldest sister by five minutes and never let her younger sister live it down. A pale and sickly looking child soon hit a growth spurt during her years in high school. Tall, mainly all legs and slender as a pole, growing into her pale skin tone and eventually landing her in the eyes of high fashion right after graduation. With her future already secure she had nothing else to worry about.

Kagome Higurashi on the other hand wasn't blessed with her sisters tall slender body. No she was shorter and her chest was bigger. But that didn't stop the girl from being beautiful in her own right. Kagome always had something that Kikyo didn't. A brain. Kagome was a smart child and cunning when need to be. She excelled in school and garnered that higher education before securing her own place in life. You see she was so smart that she had begun to look into their family history, started digging into what their father was and who he was.

This is a story of a girl who decided to take the path of her absent father. To take his kingdom and expand it to something much more.

A story of Kagome Higurashi the famous Queen of the cartel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **Just a quick chapter update...again I will have to go back an edit this tonight!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **WARNING *viewer discretion is advised for this chapter***

 **Coastal Behavior**

 _ **Ten years**_ :

The sun had been up in the sky for a long while, warming up the land and making the people flock to the beaches. It was one of those things, where the coasts brings tourists and the like. The smell of the ocean fills the air and it makes your skin dry with the saltiness. It's the ideal place to be during the summer months and it was one of the reasons she decided to take up roots there. The villa sat with its it's back to the ocean giving the bedrooms a picture perfect view of its mightiness. Up on the second floor in the biggest of the bedrooms with its windows wide open for all to view the youngest of the Higurashi girls lay on silk sheets basking in the warm air. Her black hair spilling over the pillows as her bare back greeted the world. Her skin kissed by the sun from many days laying out, the delicate lines of a tattoo slightly obscured due to the sheets that twisted around her. For those lucky enough to see it, the tattoo was two delicate lines on the back of the neck, parallel to one another dipping down till they reached a small pink jewel. Almost as if she was permanently wearing a backwards necklace.

A grunt from the bathroom had her blue eyes opening up to the world, taking in the muscular form of someone lucky enough to grace her bed. His skin was just as tan as her own and he had a body toned from years of working his way up the latter. A ruthless killer, her second hand and face of the operation, a secret that only a few knew. His black hair in its signature braid as his blue eyes danced over her naked form. A feral grin dancing on his lips before moving to the edge of the bed.

"We have a problem." He drew out while digging out a small shoe box from under the bed. A place to hide his weapons when he stayed the night.

"And what is that?" that came her soft reply, not bothering to turn over and face him just yet. The warm air caressing her back and making her miss the feel of the waves crashing around her.

"Another shipment has been seized, they knew when and where it was coming from." he replied while pulling out a gun and its clip.

Just as he finished kicking the shoe box back under the bed the door to the bedroom opened up and in came three men. Two of them throwing the third to the floor, their expressions neutral as they waited orders on what to do next.

"Bankotsu you have to believe me when I tell you I had no idea that they would take the shipment. I swear to you! You known me a long time I wouldn't of done something like this." the man muttered on, trying to save his own skin while looking at the man perched on the bed looking down his nose at him.

"Shut the hell up Maten" Bankotsu stated while leaning down and looking at the ugly bald guy.

"Your a worthless piece of shit that we gave a chance too because of who your father was and who your brother is. Other than that I have no sympathy for you. This is the third shipment that has been taken, you are responsible for it and you will pay the price." he sneered down and nodded his head to one of the guards whom simply turned around and grabbed a plastic tarp.

"Please...please Bankotsu you can't do this to me. Not...not in front of a woman of all, you can't sulley her eyes with a murder." Maten pleaded when he say Kagome shift on the bed.

Blue eyes turned to the man pleading for his life, a smile twisting up her pretty mouth as she slowly got off of the bed and gave a stretch. Maten feeling the blush coat his cheeks as the woman stretched her full breasts bouncing slightly as she did so. Nipples perking up slightly as she turned to walk towards them, the sound of the plastic tarp filling the air. She was a beauty in this world of crime, something so perfect didn't belong to Bankotsu and his sullied hands. She stood there in all that naked glory, he could feel himself stir as his eyes became level with her naked sex. A deep gulp was taken before his eyes cast over to the smirking Bankotsu.

"Ban, gun please " she spoke softly with an edge of demand to it. And without hesitation the gun was passed to her. The metal of the clip sliding into its home rang loudly in the room. It was a sweet sound as she clicked off the safety and slide the slid slide and made sure one was home in the chamber before aiming it right at Matens head.

"There seems to be some sort of miscommunication and this whole thing of losing me money. Three cases...three chances are more than what we give." Turning slightly to Bankotsu she smiled sweetly before leaning down to him as if she were to kiss him. He happily leaned up to greet her lips but was meet with the cold metal of his own gun being slugged across his face.

"I give the orders around here and if you all can't remember that notion I will start leaving your bodies laying around here as a reminder.

"I have run out of fucks to give" give she stated while taking aim and pulling the trigger as his head snapped back and he landed right on the plastic tarp. "Get him out of here and get yourself cleaned up Bankotsu we have my sisters reception to attend too this evening."


End file.
